Field
This application relates generally to the molding of joints at panel intersections.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
During aircraft assembly processes, some structural components are known to be joined together using adhesive. Such components must be fixed in place relative to one another while the adhesive cures.
Pi joints are commonly used to brace aircraft structural panels at panel intersections. The Pi joint (named for the shape of its roughly π-shaped cross-section) is coated with adhesive, and fixed to a first panel such that parallel surfaces of the Pi-joint may receive a second panel at an angle to the first. Once the adhesive cures, the Pi-joint becomes a permanent part of the joint formed at the panel intersection.